The present invention relates to the art of patient restraints. It finds particular application in conjunction with patient restrains for couches and/or tables employed in diagnostic imaging apparatus (i.e. magnetic resonance (MR) systems, computer tomography (CT) scanners, gamma cameras, and the like), and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications wherein the immobilization and/or securing of patients is desired.
In diagnostic imaging, typically patients or subjects being examined or whose anatomy is being imaged are supported or suspended in an examination region by a patient table or couch. In order to reduce or eliminate motion artifacts in the resulting image, it is advantageous to immobilize the patient and/or secure him to the couch. Additionally, during imaging, it is often desirable to have certain patient support equipment or accessories remain with the patient. For example, the patient may have an IV inserted in an arm such that it is desirable to have the arm off to the side of the patient table or couch and have an IV bag elevated above the patient. Moreover, in diagnostic image-guided interventional procedures, it may be desirable to have a shelf or sideboard accompanying the patient table or couch which would hold the attending physicians or surgical team's medical instruments, surgical tools, and the like.
Previous systems and techniques have addressed these issues. However, these systems and/or techniques were accompanied by certain inherent drawbacks. Some systems and/or techniques lacked the versatility desired. Other systems and/or techniques employing grooves in the top surface of the couch lack the desired ease of sanitation. That is to say, the grooves which often collected dirt and other outside contaminants were difficult to clean and/or otherwise maintain. Still other systems were too complicated and/or lacked a continuous range of adjustability. A continuous and large range of adjustability provides for improved immobilization of various size patients and/or varying anatomies. This, in turn, results in a greater reduction of motion artifacts and ultimately leads to improved image quality.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved patient restraint system which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.